Bowel cleansing procedures typically involve the purging of the colon using an enema. An enema may be packaged as an over-the-counter therapeutic product for use by a consumer. Such a ready-to-use enema includes a liquid in a dispenser, which is typically a flexible bottle equipped with a nozzle. The liquid is administered by inserting the nozzle into the rectum of the patient, and squeezing the bottle to force the liquid through the nozzle and into the patient's colon.
The force required to squeeze the liquid from an enema dispenser affects the ease with which a user may administer the liquid. The self-administration of a conventional enema may be especially difficult for elderly patients, due to the squeeze force required to deliver a complete dose of the enema liquid. Although it would be advantageous to decrease the amount of squeeze force required to administer an enema, such a modification may adversely affect other desirable features of the product. In particular, it is desirable to prevent any reflux of liquid back into the bottle after the enema liquid has been delivered, and it is desirable to prevent leakage of the enema liquid from the dispenser prior to use. A simple reduction in the resistance to flow of the liquid through the dispenser may compromise these features.
It is desirable to provide an enema that is easier to administer, and that prevents reflux of liquid into the bottle after use and leakage of the enema liquid prior to use. It is also desirable to provide enema dispensers that can be used to more easily administer a variety of different enema liquids. It is also desirable to provide enema dispensers that can be used to more easily administer a range of doses of enema liquids.